We Found Love At Harry's
by Tediousways123
Summary: Harry has invited John and Sherlock to stay for a week. Nothing happens till the last night No smut though Then they go home and confess their feelings.


_**2**__**nd**__** fan fiction 'We found love at Harry's'**_

_**John knocked on the smooth, brown wooden door; waiting patiently for it to open. A moment later a fair haired women opened the door, smiling at John**_

"_**John, I'm so glad you could make it!" John's sister Harry said whilst pulling John into a warm hug. When she let go, she looked around and seemed disappointed. "Where's Sherlock, I thought he was coming too?" She asked, pushing her hair from her face from the gust of wind.**_

"_**He is here. He's just sitting in the taxi-sulking!" John replied whilst glaring behind him to see that Sherlock was staring back at John. But then Sherlock quickly looked away; folding his arms like a child. John just rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Would you mind taking in our suitcases, whilst I try and get that arrogant sod out the taxi?" John asked Harry.**_

"_**Yeah, where do you want me to put Sherlock's?" Harry asked whilst grabbing the two heavy bags'.**_

"_**Just dump them both in your guest bedroom. We'll sort them out later!" John said with a wave of his hand. It was only a week ago that Harry invited him and Sherlock to stay with her for a week. She'd initially just invited John, but she'd never met Sherlock before; so she invited him too. But she also knew that they hated being apart; by the way John always talked about Sherlock when he was here. Sherlock wasn't happy about it, and repeatable refused to go, up to the point where John had to pack his suitcase; and practically had to drag him out the house.**_

_**John got into the still running taxi, and sat next Sherlock in silence. "Why don't you act like it's an experiment? You know, test it out and then see how it is after the week?" John asked Sherlock. Staring at him with pleading eyes.**_

"_**No." Sherlock said in his deep husky voice, with his arms still folded. John was getting frustrated with him now, for two reasons. One-was because Sherlock was being stubborn about meeting his sister, and wouldn't listen to John. Second-was because he didn't like the way he thought Sherlock looked handsome acting the way he was and even though he was wearing his thick long coat, John could still see his muscles flexing from under it; obviously in irritation. John couldn't get the thought of Sherlock's muscles out of his head, so he quickly turned his head away; trying to make it look like he was annoyed.**_

"_**Okay how about this! If you do this for me…I'll stop writing about how much of an arrogant sod you are in my blog!" John asked, again with pleading eyes. Sherlock sighed and then turned his head, staring at John. When they both started staring at each other, John was looking for an answer. But instead, found that Sherlock had a sparkle in his eye, and couldn't stop staring back. Sherlock arched his eyebrows and quickly looked away before saying, "Fine." He said in a spiteful voice.**_

"_**Good…good." John said back, also turning away. "You getting out then?" John asked, looking at Sherlock again. Sherlock just rolled his eyes and stepped out the taxi; slamming the door in irritation. John paid the driver and stepped out himself.**_

_**They both headed upstairs, with Sherlock following John; and headed towards the quest room where Harry was waiting with their suitcases.**_

"_**Right…so…here we are." Harry started, showing round the room to show them what's-what. Every step John took, Sherlock did the same. Keeping himself right behind John each time. John wasn't sure if he was doing it because he wasn't sure what to do, and was following him around like a lost puppy. Or if it was to irritate John; he wasn't sure which one it was, but assumed it was the second one.**_

"_**Will you two be sharing a bed or…?" Harry asked mockingly.**_

"_**No. We will not be sharing a bed. I will be sleeping on the sofa!" John said whilst gesturing towards the purple coach. Clearly annoyed by Harry's remark. He walked over to the sofa across from the bed, and started setting out his things.**_

"_**Okay then! I'll leave you to it." Harry said mockingly whilst walking out and closing the door. John looked over at Sherlock, and saw that he had a look of hurt on his face.**_

"_**I'm sorry about Harry." John started. Sherlock looked up at John, and then the bed. Taking off his coat and scarf and placing them on top of the bed. "She can be a real bitch when she's sober. And …when's she's drunk really." John said, feeling stupid for rambling on. But Sherlock had a slight smile on his face now, John thought it was because he was making himself look ridiculous.**_

"_**If you think that's what's bothering me. You're wrong!" Sherlock said back with a deeper voice than usual. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and watched John as he un-packed his things.**_

_**Before tea, John warned Sherlock not to be…Sherlock. Telling him not to deduct people and then tell them what's wrong. Especially on any of the guest Harry invited over for tea. But did he stick to his word? Two people ran home crying, and everyone else just sat quietly in the living-room; listening to the CD's playing softly, that Harry put on to lighten the mood. Sherlock had gone into the kitchen to make himself another cup of tea (Because for some reason he was refusing alcohol), John soon stormed in; angry with Sherlock and what he did.**_

"_**I told you not to do that" John whispered angrily. "You just can't say these things to people, just because you're bored!" He leaned his back against the counter, next to Sherlock who was still making his tea. Sherlock looked at John in confusion.**_

"_**I was saving them time rather for them to find out later, isn't that kinder?" John just stared at him, his eyes wide that he would even think that his deductions would help.**_

"_**No. Sherlock! It's not!" He shook his head and looked away, upset that Sherlock still wouldn't listen to him.**_

_**Sherlock kept glancing at John to see if he could find a way to apolagies, without having to say it. "John?" He said, but no response came from John. "John can I ask you something?" He asked, staring at John, trying to get his attention.**_

"_**Depends on what?" John said spitefully, turning to look at Sherlock. He felt as if someone had taken his breath away from his lungs, as he saw that sparkle in Sherlock's eyes again. The same sparkle he saw in the taxi. The same sparkle that made John stare into Sherlock's eyes.**_

"_**Why did you look at me the way you did in the taxi?" He was looking at him seriously now, but still had that sparkle in his eyes. Crap-John thought. He could feel his cheeks burning up, he couldn't risk Sherlock knowing. So he quickly made his tone angry, to his his embarrassment.**_

"_**Because you wouldn't bloody listen! And I basically had to stare you down to get an answer out of you!" John shouted spitefully. He then stormed upstairs into the guest bedroom him & Sherlock were staying in; ans slumped himself onto the sofa. Face first. In an attempt to hid his tears on the fact that Sherlock almost caught him out.**_

_**Sherlock stared after John, confused as to why John would rum, and what he'd done to make him so angry. He wanted so badly to tell John how he felt, but he couldn't never find the words. As emotions weren't something he was used to.**_

_**Soon after everyone had left, Sherlock made his way to the quest-room; seeing that John was still face down on the sofa. Looking as though he was asleep, but Sherlock knew he wasn't. He sat on the bed, and soon lay down-staring at the ceiling. Then he turned his gaze to John, and just watched his as he lay there. John wasn't sure whether to keep giving Sherlock the silent treatment; or to talk to him about what happened before. But he could feel Sherlock's gaze heavy on his back, and realise he couldn't face him just yet. John soon fell into a deep sleep. Sherlock couldn't sleep, as usual. He stayed up, trying to think of how to talk to John after today.**_

_**The rest of the week went by quickly, and Sherlock only really spoke to John the whole time; he felt like John would be mad at him if he said something that would lead to someone getting hurt. But even then, Sherlock hardly spoke to John. Sherlock also went back to following John wherever he went, like he was a puppy. It was only on the last night that John mentioned about what happened in the kitchen. He started speaking as they were both trying to get to sleep.**_

"_**I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day…" John hesitated, trying to think of what to say. "Harry was saying things and…I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm sorry." John said as sympathetically as he could. Hoping Sherlock would forgive him, and that they could go back to talking again.**_

_**Sherlock gave a half smile; relieved that John wasn't mad at him anymore. "John, you didn't hurt me if that's what you're worried about. I just thought you were mad at me. That's why I haven't really been speaking…cause I thought you needed space. And time to think. And that you would be mad at me if I said something that hurt again." Sherlock replied back. John sat-up, confused by what he had said.**_

"_**Then…why've you been following me around since we got here?" John asked, staring at Sherlock; who was also sitting up. But staring at the sheets.**_

"_**Cause I thought I wouldn't get you mad if I stayed in your sight." Sherlock said in a deep husky voice. But he realised he made himself sound more needy than he wanted to. John could see the look of distress on his face, and so got off the sofa and climbed in next to Sherlock; and lay down looking at the ceiling. After a while, Sherlock did the same and lay down.**_

"_**Well, we get to go back in the morning. Back in our own beds." John chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. **_

_**Sherlock gave a loud sigh before saying, "See if there's any cases. We haven't been on the website for a week. And I've been bored for a week!" He said. Still staring at the ceiling. The silence continued till Sherlock could hear a soft snoring, coming from beside him. John had fallen to sleep, in the same bed as Sherlock! He couldn't stop staring at John, whether it was when his fingers twitched a bit, or the way he tossed his head every now and again.**_

_**John woke up in the morning, still feeling hazy and tired; he looked around and realised that him and Sherlock were still in the same bed. John could feel his stomach doing summersaults and his heart pounding against his chest. **_

_**Sherlock hadn't slept at all last night; he'd turned his head away from John and was now staring at the wall. He was trying to fight the urge of seeing how adorable John was going to look with his blonde-brown hair sticking up at the sides and back. John sat up and glanced at Sherlock, knowing he didn't sleep last night, with the way he was lying. It shocked him how he knew when Sherlock had slept or not. **_

"_**We'd better get ready. Then we can…" John paused to rub his eyes, then continued, "Then we can pack our things and get going." John threw back the covers and started trailing off towards the bathroom. He quickly closed the bathroom door and locked it; it felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest.**_

_**Sherlock watched John as he left for the bathroom, he could feel the blood rushing to his face, that's another reason why he wasn't looking at John. Thankfully, John didn't try and look at Sherlock's face, so it was easier to hide his longing for John. After John had finished in the bathroom, Sherlock rushed right in after he stepped out; and locked it to had a shower.**_

_**They both started packing their things, not saying a word to each other.**_

"_**Hey John could I speak to you for a minute?" Harry said just as John was getting into the taxi. He looked at his sister, already knowing what she was going to say. He looked at Sherlock, who was already in the taxi, ans said. "I won't be a minute. Don't go off without me!" He said quickly, looking at Sherlock seriously. Sherlock just replied with a smirk. Then looked away. John closed the door and walked over to Harry, who had her arms folded as well as a amused yet serious face on her. "Yeah?" John asked.**_

"_**I swear this is the last time I'll ask you John, but I need to know." Harry said straight away, arching her eyebrows in curiosity. "Is there anything going on between you and Sherlock?" She asked, waiting patiently for an answer. John sighed and rolled his eyes. He was sick of her asking this question every time they spoke.**_

"_**I got a question!" John said, trying to turn it around. "Why do you think there's something going on?" John glanced over his shoulder to see if Sherlock was listening. Sherlock was staring at John, but looked away as soon as John laid his eyes on him. John felt a fluttering feeling in his gut, and his heart started pounding again. He too looked away, before anything could get even worse. He looked back at harry, and saw that she had a smirk on her face.**_

"_**Well the fact he seemed to follow you around all week, kinda makes me think towards that don't you think? Also that he seems to take an board whatever you say and nobody else is another thing…would you like me to carry on?" She said back, with a bigger smirk on her face than before. John was just getting more and more angry with her. Angry at the fact she felt so smug about herself about this.**_

_**He shook his head and said, "There is nothing going on between us, Harry! Just get it out of your head! John whispered to her, so that Sherlock wouldn't here. He left her to walk back in the house, still smirking.**_

_**The made it back to 221b Bakers Street in a longer time than usual, since there were lots of road works going on. The taxi drive was silent, John was still angry with Harry with how mocking she was. But since sitting next to Sherlock, he had that heart pounding feeling again, and couldn't risk looking at Sherlock; because he knew that would make it worse. Looking at Sherlock, looking into his eyes. Sherlock could tell that John was distressed over something, and that his irritable sister had said something to anger him. Every time he glanced at John, it felt like his heart had stopped beating. So he thanked the fact that John was staring out the window; otherwise he would of seen that all the blood had rushed to Sherlock's face, every time John looked at him.**_

_**As soon as they walked through the living-room door, Sherlock dumped his bag on the table and slumped his self onto the sofa with a big sign. "Never take me there again." Sherlock said in a huff. John looked over and saw that he had his over his face, as if to hide himself.**_

"_**It wasn't that bad! But it doesn't help that you made two people cry!" John walked into the kitchen, and made him and Sherlock a cup of tea each. When he walked back into the living-room, he could see something was bothering Sherlock; he didn't even look up when he placed his tea on the table beside him. John just walked over and sat in his chair, and started reading the newspaper.**_

_**After a while there was still silence, so John broke the silence. "Alright…what's wrong? You're never usually this quiet, so obviously something's up!" He said whilst putting down the newspaper, and looking at Sherlock. They stayed silent for a while, till John started talking again. "Fine then. Don't tell me. It's not like I'm your best friend or anything!" He said, irritated that Sherlock wouldn't speak to him.**_

"_**John?" Sherlock said in a low but feeble voice. John looked at him, seeing that Sherlock was staring at him too. But Sherlock quickly looked away.**_

_**Sherlock knew he was going to embarrass both him and John, but he had to ask him about last night; to see if John had felt what he felt. "About last night…" He hesitated, not knowing how to finish his question. John mistook this as Sherlock not liking what John did last night. **_

"_**Look…I'm sorry I got into your bed. If that's what's been bothering you." When Sherlock didn't answer, John carried on. "I was just tired and didn't know what I was doing properly. Sherlock?" John could see a look of hurt on Sherlock's face, and didn't know why. But it felt as if someone had punched John in the stomach, because he felt like the worst person in the world for making Sherlock look so hurt.**_

_**Sherlock looked away, not knowing how to tell John now. So he said, "I didn't mind!" He said it quietly, but John still heard. Since from the corner of his eye, he saw John turn his head towards Sherlock when he said this. John was about to speak, when Sherlock quickly jumped up. "I'm going to put my stuff away. Excuse me." He said, his voice was shaky as he felt as if his heart was lodged in his voice when he spoke to John. He picked up his bag and stormed into his room; slamming the door.**_

_**When Sherlock started walking off towards his room, John found himself getting up too. Not making it till Sherlock slammed his door. Even though Sherlock had been gone for over ten minutes, John was still looking at the door way he'd stormed out off before.**_

_**Sherlock had finished unpacking his things in about two minutes, and was now just lying on his bed; trying to think of how to tell John. How to tell him how he felt about him. After ten more minutes, he stormed out of his bedroom, and into the living-room; where thankfully, John was still there. Staring at him. It felt like his heart was in his throat again, because he couldn't get the words out and found it hard to breath. Looking into John's eyes made him melt.**_

_**Sherlock came storming into the living-room, just standing there in the door-way; John found himself seemed to be taking In his figure. He didn't mean to, he just started scanning over his entire body. How tall he was, the way his curly hair flopped just shy of his sea blur eyes. He could feel himself going red, but he just couldn't stop staring at Sherlock.**_

"_**John…" Sherlock started in a deep voice, but made it croaked at the end. "John I need to ask you something. And I really need you to answer truly!" He finished, staring at John with shaking hands. He'd never been nervous before. Is this what it felt like? John just stared at him, he could tell he was about to say something about last night. But what exactly? A while past before Sherlock spoke again. "Last night. When we were in the same…bed." He stopped, to try and calm himself down. John stood up, which made Sherlock shake even more; as John too found his legs wobbling uncontrollably. "Did you feel anything? Whilst we were…in bed together?" His eyes were pleading, and John couldn't stop his heart beating the way it did. John waited too long to speak. So instead, Sherlock ran into his room. Leaving John in the living-room alone, wanting so badly to tell Sherlock how he feels. And how he wanted nothing more, than for him to be happy.**_

_**Sherlock felt like an idiot after asking John what he did. He waited ages for him to answer, and couldn't tell if the look on his face was embarrassment or horror. He just ran to his room, slamming the door, and curled up into a ball on top of his bed. He wanted to cry himself to sleep-even though it was still early in the afternoon. He just stayed there all night. Regretting every word he'd said. It wasn't till about 10:00 at night that he heard his door open, but he couldn't risk looking at John. Not now.**_

_**John sat on the edge of Sherlock's bed, not knowing what to say that would make him happy or feel better again. He lyed down next to Sherlock, with his hands crossed over his stomach. And started talking. "Yes." John said quietly. Sherlock lifted his head a bit. Trying to see over his shoulder since he had his back turned to John. "I did…feel something last night. Which I'm feeling right now." He said. He stopped to see what Sherlock would said, but the silence seemed to last forever.**_

"_**Really?" Sherlock said in his deep voice; full of curiosity and worry. He didn't want John to just be saying all of this for his benefit.**_

"_**Yes…Sherlock really. I…" John paused and turned to look at Sherlock, who was too; turning around to face John. "I really care about you. A lot." Sherlock stretched his arms, and cupped John's face in his hands. And stared into John's eyes, trying to see if this was any find of joke John was playing. But as he looked at John, he could tell he was telling the truth. He started smiling, feeling happier than ever. John started smiling back. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist, and rested John's head on his chest by moving one of his hands in John's blonde-brown hair. John also wrapped his arms around Sherlock, bringing them closer together. They both lay like this, in each other's arms for a while; till Sherlock started talking again.**_

"_**John I love you." He blurted out. He didn't realise he'd said it till after he did. He buried his face in John's hair, scared of how John might react. He didn't want this to end.**_

"_**I love you too." John said after a while. Sherlock lifted his head and posed himself up with his arms. He leaned over, and kissed John on the lips; whilst John put his hand on the back of Sherlock's head, and pulled him deeper into it. They broke off after a while, and Sherlock went back to resting his head on top of John's. As John rested his head on Sherlock's chest. They both wrapped their arms around each other again; and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.**_

_**Sherlock was the first to wake up, he just kept hugging John to him. Not ever wanting to let him go. But Sherlock's moving about must of woken John up, because John's arms tightened around Sherlock's stomach, he too hugged Sherlock too him. Sherlock started to stroke John's soft blonde-brown hair, in gentle strokes. They both stayed like this for what seemed to be an hour-maybe more. Neither of them were keeping the time. They both endured the warmth coming off of each other's body's. John pressed his nose into Sherlock's hair, and could smell the scent of his strawberry shampoo, and his scent! His scent, radiated off his skin; and couldn't help but groan into Sherlock's hair.**_

_**Sherlock couldn't help but smirk at this, and could feel John's face getting red hot with embarrassment; for the sound he had made. But this made Sherlock laugh ever so slightly, at how cute John was being; as John started laughing with him. But this also just made Sherlock's urges, even stronger. Stopping with a sigh, after a few minutes. Sherlock unwrapped his arms from John's back and waist, and positioned himself right on top of John. Making the front of their body's clash together; from their chest, all the way down to their stiffening groins. Sherlock began to stroke John's cheek, feeling how smooth his skin was. Thinking how lucky he was to get this perfect man he calls John Watson. A wonderful, kind, handsome and overall sexy man. They just stared into each other' eyes, not wanting this moment to end. John entangled his hand in Sherlock's hair, whilst placing the other on Sherlock's chest.**_

_**Sherlock leaned closer to John face, only slightly; to see if John would do the same. And to his pleasure, John wrapped the hand that was formally on Sherlock's chest around the back of his neck instead; making their urges stronger every second they waited. Sherlock leaned fully towards John, closing his eyes and making their lips kiss together. Both kissing each other softly-embracing the tender moment as much as they both could. They both kept tilting their heads, deepening he kiss as they went along. John tightened his grip on Sherlock's hair slightly, pulling it softly-hoping to please him. Sherlock gave a low groan into John's mouth, obviously liking what John was doing. After a while, Sherlock broke off the kiss, and just lay on top of him John. With their foreheads pressed together-panting heavily.**_

"_**John…will…" Sherlock started, but had to stop as his heart was racing how it never had before. "Promise you won't leave me?" He panted, in a more needy voice then he wanted to give. John opened his eyes and starred at Sherlock, pulling him down to him, placing a long but soft kiss on his lips before speaking.**_

"_**I promise…just don't leave me. Please!" He replied. Sherlock opened his eyes, and could see the desperation in John's eyes, so said back to him. "I promise." In a deep husky voice, that always made John melt.**_


End file.
